1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot band used for fixing a boot made of rubber, a resin, or the like to a target member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boot made of rubber, a resin, or the like is used as one component in a vehicle or the like. In this specification, boots are cylindrical members such as hoses, tubes, etc., e.g. a bellow type resin boot. Conventionally, a boot band made of metal has been used to fix such a boot to a target member. As a boot band of this kind, an open-ended metal band body is rounded like a ring and mounted on a fastening target surface is known, as described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,559.
For example, a conventional boot band 1 shown in FIG. 19 has a belt-like metal band body 2 which is to be rounded like a ring. Locking nails 4 formed on an inner overlapping portion 2b are caught by locking holes 3 formed in an outer overlapping portion 2a of the band body 2. An ear portion 5 which can be plastically deformed into a shape that decreases the circumferential length of the band body 2 is formed on part of the band body 2 in the circumferential direction. The locking nails 4 are inserted in the locking holes 3, so this boot band 1 is placed on a target fastening surface 6a at a predetermined position of a boot 6. Then, the ear portion 5 is plastically deformed. As a hard target connection member 7 made of metal or the like is present inside the boot 6, the outer diameter of the boot 6 is suppressed from decreasing.
With the boot band 1 of this kind, if the boot band 1 cannot be applied on the target fastening surface 6a with its locking nails 4 being engaged with the locking holes 3, it is positioned on the target fastening surface 6a with the locking nails 4 being disengaged from the locking holes 3, and the locking nails 4 can be engaged with the locking holes 3 in this state. Hence, the shape and the like of the locking nails 4 are designed such that the locking nails 4 can be inserted in or disengaged from the locking holes 3 on the target fastening surface 6a. Usually, the width of each locking hole 3 is larger than that of the corresponding locking nail 4.
To caulk the ear portion 5 of the boot band 1, the boot band 1 is placed on the target fastening surface 6a, and after that the ear portion 5 is plastically deformed by a caulking jig (not shown). When performing this assembly operation, if the inner overlapping portion 2b moves due to some external force in a direction to decrease the circumferential length of the band body 2, the locking holes 3 and locking nails 4 are sometimes disengaged from each other. If the locking holes 3 and locking nails 4 are disengaged, the outer overlapping portion 2a may be separated from the inner overlapping portion 2b, or the band body 2 may be displaced from the predetermined position on the target fastening surface 6a, and accordingly normal assembly cannot be performed.
With the locking nails 4 and locking holes 3 being engaged with each other, when the boot band 1 is to be transported or stored in stock, if some external force or vibration acts on the band body 2, the locking nails 4 may be disengaged from the locking holes 3.
The band described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 8-30484 practices an arrangement in which, after a support projection formed on a belt-like member is inserted in a hole, the support projection is bent (caulked) in the widthwise direction of the belt-like member, so that the inner overlapping portion and the outer overlapping portion will not separate from each other. The band of this kind requires, however, in addition to the step of deforming the ear portion, the step of caulking the support projection. Hence, the number of processing steps is large, and the cost is high. Once the support projection is caulked, the band cannot be removed from the target fastening surface, or the removed band cannot be placed on the target fastening surface again. This causes a problem in workability.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a boot band in which the locking nail will not be accidentally disengaged from the locking hole during assembly, transportation, or stock, and the locking nail and locking hole can be engaged or disengaged when necessary.
A boot band according to the present invention, which achieves the above object, comprises a locking hole formed in an outer overlapping portion of a band body, a locking nail which is formed on an inner overlapping portion of the band body and, when being inserted in the locking hole, can move in a longitudinal direction of the locking hole between an engaging position to engage with a ridge of the locking hole and a disengaging position to disengage from the ridge, and an ear portion which is formed on part of the band body and can be plastically deformed into a shape that decreases a circumferential length of the rounded band body, wherein a narrow portion is formed at an intermediate portion in the longitudinal direction of the locking hole to restrain the locking nail from returning from the engaging position to a disengaging position.
In the boot band according to the present invention, after the locking nail is inserted in the locking hole from the disengaging position side, it is moved to the engaging position through the narrow portion. The moment the locking nail passes through the narrow portion, a feeling of click stop is produced. The fact that the locking nail has reached the engaging position can be sensed by touch of hands that handle the boot band.
When the locking nail moves to the engaging position as described above, it engages with the ridge of the locking hole. In this state, even if a force acts in a direction to decrease the circumferential direction of the band body, the narrow portion prevents the locking nail from returning to the disengaging position. This locking nail can pass through the narrow portion and move to the disengaging position only when a force equal to a predetermined limit or more is applied in the direction toward the disengaging position.
According to the present invention, the locking nail and locking hole can be prevented from being disengaged from each other. When the locking nail is to be engaged with the locking hole, a feeling of click stop is produced as the locking nail passes through the narrow portion. Thus, the fact that the locking nail has reached the engaging position can be sensed by feel, by hands that handle the boot band. The boot band according to the present invention can also avoid problems such as disengagement of the locking nail and locking hole during transportation. In addition, before caulking the ear portion, the boot band can be removed from the target fastening surface, and the boot band can be attached again to the target fastening surface when necessary.
In the present invention, the width of the narrow portion at the narrowest portion may be set smaller than the width of the locking nail by 0.05 mm to 0.15 mm. According to the present invention, the locking nail inserted in the locking hole can be moved easily from the disengaging position toward the engaging position, and can be prevented from returning from the engaging position to the disengaging position.
A perpendicular surface may be formed on an outer surface of the locking nail to be perpendicular to a surface of the band body in a direction of thickness. The perpendicular surface may be brought into contact with an inner side surface of the narrow portion. The perpendicular surface reliably supports the locking nail with the narrow portion. The perpendicular surface can also prevent the outer overlapping portion from being displaced in a direction to separate from the inner overlapping portion when the locking nail comes into contact with the narrow portion. According to the present invention, as the perpendicular surface formed on the locking nail is brought into contact with the inner side surface of the narrow portion, the locking nail can be reliably received in the narrow portion. Also, the outer overlapping portion of the band body is suppressed from separating from the inner overlapping portion.
In the present invention, a tilted guide surface may be formed on an inner side surface of the locking hole to gradually decrease the width of the locking hole from the disengaging position toward the narrow portion. With this arrangement, the locking nail passes through the narrow portion smoothly while moving along the tilted guide surface, and reaches the engaging position. According to the present invention, the locking nail inserted in the locking hole can be moved further smoothly from the disengaging position toward the engaging position.
In order to achieve the above object, a boot band according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a locking hole formed in an outer overlapping portion of a band body, a locking nail which is formed on an inner overlapping portion of the band body and, when being inserted in the locking hole, can move in a longitudinal direction of the locking hole between an engaging position to engage with a ridge of the locking hole and a disengaging position to disengage from the ridge, an elongated hole which is formed in the outer overlapping portion and extends in the longitudinal direction of the band body, and a projection which is formed on the inner overlapping portion and to be inserted in the elongated hole, the projection serving to move to a front end side of the elongated hole when the locking nail moves to the engaging position, and to a rear end side of the elongated hole when the locking nail moves to the disengaging position, wherein a narrow portion is formed at an intermediate portion in the longitudinal direction of the elongated hole to restrain the projection from returning from the front end side to the rear end side of the elongated hole.
In the boot band according to the present invention, the projection is inserted in the elongated hole from the rear end side, and is then positioned on the front end side of the elongated hole through the narrow portion. Hence, the locking nail engages with the locking hole. The moment the projection passes through the narrow portion, a feeling of click stop is produced. The projection that has moved to the front end side of the elongated hole can be returned to the rear end side through the narrow portion only when a certain force or more is applied to it.
In the present invention, the width of the narrow portion at the narrowest portion may be set smaller than the width of the projection by 0.05 mm to 0.15 mm. According to the present invention, the projection inserted in the elongated hole can be easily moved from the disengaging position toward the engaging position, and can be prevented from returning from the engaging position to the disengaging position.
A perpendicular surface may be formed on an outer surface of the projection, perpendicular to a surface of the band body in a direction of thickness. The perpendicular surface may be brought into contact with an inner side surface of the narrow portion. The perpendicular surface reliably supports the projection with the narrow portion. The perpendicular surface can also prevent the outer overlapping portion from separating from the inner overlapping portion when the projection comes into contact with the narrow portion. According to the present invention, as the perpendicular surface formed on the projection is brought into contact with the inner side surface of the narrow portion, the projection can be reliably accepted by the narrow portion. Also, the outer overlapping portion of the band body can be suppressed from separating from the inner overlapping portion.
In the present invention, a tilted guide surface may be formed on an inner side surface of the elongated hole to gradually decrease a width of the elongated hole from the rear end side of the elongated hole toward the narrow portion. With this arrangement, the projection passes through the narrow portion smoothly while moving along the tilted guide surface, and reaches the front end side of the elongated hole. According to the present invention, the projection inserted in the elongated hole can be moved further smoothly from the disengaging position toward the engaging position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.